


Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away

by Timetravelingravenclaw17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Binge watching television, Characters Watching Star Wars, F/F, Fluff, Major Fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timetravelingravenclaw17/pseuds/Timetravelingravenclaw17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds out that Regina has never heard of or seen any Star Wars movies. Like a good girlfriend she naturally  persuades her into binge watching all six movies.</p><p>*CURRENTLY ON HIATUS I'M SO BLOCKED RIGHT NOW I'M SORRY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A New Hope

“So how are the lessons going with Charming?”

“Good babe I think Henry is really getting the hang of the whole sword fighting thing.”

“Great, It's always good to know that if something were to happen with my magic _he_ can defend us with a sword.”

“I doubt anything like that would ever happen”

“You never know” getting up from the blanket, she kisses me on the cheek, before putting what's left of our lunch back in the picnic basket.

“Come on I know Henry can defend himself now I need to know you can. Show me something _you_ learned in David's lesson” she poofs herself a sword and taps the one in my sheathe.

“Well it was just basics today I really didn't learn anything I didn't already know except that long swords are really, really, heavy.”

“How would you know how to fight if you've never held a sword”

“I have held a sword. A katana to be exact and I wielded it pretty well if I do say so myself.”

“So then you can be my samurai in shining armor?”

“No. I'm not that well trained plus out of all swords I think I'd have to choose a light saber as my choice of weapon.”

“A lifesaver? Like the candy?”

“No Regina a light-saber” She looked at me with a face filled with utter confusion, my shoulders slumped.

“My love my life my reason for living pleeeeaaase tell me you know what a lightsaber is.”

She remained silent and gave me back a weak smile shaking her head. “I'm sorry should I?”

“Star Wars? Darth Vader? Don don don dooon duuuuun dun dun don duuuuuun don dun dun don duuuuuun don dun dun dun dooooon” I hummed the main title theme and still received a blank face from the brunette.

“Luke Skywalker? Anakin Skywalker? Obi wan kenobi? Chewbacca? Han Solo? Princess Leia???? STAR WARS?!?!”

“Emma are you still speaking English?”

“R2-D2? C-3PO? George Lucas? Jedi’s? A long time ago in a galaxy far far away? Does this mean nothing to you?”

“Absolutely nothing” if I hadn't been in shock and if she wasn't the woman I love more than anyone I would've...I don't know what I would've done.

“Regina if this is some kind of joke-”

“My love this is not a joke, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.”

“Well then...it looks like I'm going to have to train you in the Jedi arts. This weekend we will binge watch all of Star Wars and you will love me.”

“I already love you.”

“I know.”

“The normal phrase a girlfriend would say back to her girlfriend when she says _I love you_ is _I love you too._ ”

“I was quoting Han Solo, see in The Empire Strikes Back-” I sighed when she gave me that look “I love you too.”

…

“Henry please tell me you've seen Star Wars”

“Pfft did Han shoot first?” He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I gave him a huge hug “I always knew you were my son… Henry I am your mother!”

“Noooooo!” Then he fell dramatically onto the grass holding his right hand. Laughing hard at my sons theatrics I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and pointed at him. “How has your son, the living breathing proof of your happiness, seen Star Wars and you haven't?”

“You're still on that? I thought you had forgoten already”

I put my hand to my heart in a playful dramatic gesture. “How could _I_ possibly forget that?”

Henry, standing up and wiping the grass off his jeans, butts into the conversation. “Mom you haven't seen Star Wars?!?”

“I know it is truly a sad, sad day in Storybrooke history. You should be disappointed in your mother.” Me and Henry both smile when we see the offended look on The Mayor's face.

“I promised Emma I'd watch it this weekend on our date don't be too disappointed in me dear.”

“Mom there's six movies, there's no way you can finish all of them on a date night. You'll be lucky if you get to the second one.”

Out of the corner of my eye I see the brunette whip her head to look me in the eyes and I give her a big cheeky grin. “6 movies Miss. Swan?”

“Yup.”

“I think you left out that major weekend filling part.”

“Maybe a little, but it will be worth it! And you'll get to spend the whole weekend with me, and I know you basically agreed to it from what you last said.” She rolled her eyes so I kissed her on the cheek.

“You won't regret this Regina Mills” I kissed her again

“I love you”

“I know”

...

I push my old VHS into the VHS player I found hidden in her garage, because if she's going to watch Star Wars she's going to watch it right. That means absolutely no George Lucas stupid after editing. I hit the button on the remote, skip through the commercials until I see a black screen that reads “A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...”

“Are you ready for the best 13 hours and 11 minutes of your life?”

“How am I in love with such a dork?”

She cuddles herself into me her head rests against my lap and I let my hands run through her beautiful dark brown hair. The iconic blue lettering shows up followed by the loud heart stopping music that is the Star Wars theme.

…

_“... and he was a good friend. Which reminds me I have something here for you.”_

I clutch into Regina's arm and try not to jump on the couch watching one of my favorite scenes of the saga. “This is it! This is it!”

“My love calm down”

“Shh! Watch.”

“Did you just shush me?”

“Shhhhhh! Watch.”

_“Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it he feared you'd might follow old Obi wan on some damned fool idealistic crusade like your father.”_

_“Sir, if you'll not be needing me i'll close down for a while.” Luke nodded his head at the golden droid._

_“What is it?”_

_“Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster, an elegant weapon with a more civilized edge.”_

I paused the TV, Regina sat up, and I got up and stood in front of my girlfriend.

“That, ” I point at the streak of blue light in Luke's hand. “my dear friend is a lightsaber.”

I put my hands on top of each other and mimic the legendary sounds of a lightsaber. Swinging the imaginary weapon in front of me Regina laughs and magics me back into our previous position.

“That's better” she snuggles her head into me and I press play.

...

I spring up pausing and shaking my hand pointing vigorously at the TV, making her almost fall off my lap.

“See! Look right there!!!”

I rewind the TV replaying the scene where Han slowly takes the gun from his holster. “BOOM right there my love Han takes out the gun and shoots him first!”

“Hmmmm...I don't think so”

“WHAT?!? Look it's right there! I made sure to put in the old copy and not the new edition to show that he did...it's right there” I go to press rewind again on the remote before she plucks it from me, brings her hands to my face and captures my lips in a long beautiful kiss.

“I know dear I'm messing with you.” She kisses my forehead and pulls back with a smirk on her face before settling on the couch again.

“Though I still don't understand why it matters who shot who first, the green guy is still going to end up dead.” it took all I Had to keep the nerd inside of me from explaining why it totally mattered. The nerd side ended up winning, I re-paused the movie again and Regina gives me that teasing smirk that I know all too well. “Wow you lasted a whole five seconds longer than I expected for you to budge.”

“Babe it matters because if Han didn't shoot first it would've been a lame self defense thing for Greedo dying, yes that's his name Greedo not ‘the green guy,’ instead of the badassery of Han Solo shooting first... It means Han has a story arc, where he goes from a bad ass bounty hunter who kills without thought to a good guy.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Because if-”

“Ah ah- no let's just watch the movie and get this over with.”

“Babe there's 5 more movies after this, and there's also no ‘getting it over with’ these movies are life Regina… Life”

“You.” she kisses my forehead.

“Are.” she kisses my right cheek.

“A.” She kisses my left cheek.

“Dork.” She kisses my lips.

“Let's finish the movie.”

…

“So if Darth Vader were to sneak up on someone would he have to hold his breath?”

“Probably but he wouldn't have to sneak up he could just force choke the person.” I pause the movie.

“But like what if he wanted to scare a person...kind of like a joke?”

“Regina Darth Vader is a bad ass Sith Lord whose six feet tall, half robot, and covered in black the mere presence of him would scare the shit out of me.”

“Why does Darth Vader wear mask?”

“Spoilers” I press play ready to watch the first ever lightsaber battle begin to take place.

“‘We meet again at last’ what is he talking about?”

“Spoilers”

“wait what? Obi wan taught Darth Vader?”

“Spoilers”

“Seriously?”

“Serious as Batman.” She crosses her arms accepting her defeat, than speaks, “Their sword fighting sucks, it's so stiff.”

“Well Obi wan is old and Darth Vader is wearing a robot costume I'd be surprised if they fought as amazing as they did in the prequels-”

“WHAT DID OBI WAN JUST DIE?!?! He didn't need to do that what the heck? He just like flat out committed suicide!”

“So do you like it?”

“What the fuck just happened Emma did he just like vanish?!? This is sci-fi did he like teleport somewhere safe? What why did he not take his clothes?”

I failed to hide the huge grin that plastered on my face _aw look how cute she is when she fangirls_ I mentally told myself. “Wait Em that's Ben’s voice is he still alive? I'm so confused.”

I grabbed her and hugged her in my arms like my favorite teddy bear. “It's okay Regina I know you're experiencing a lot of pain right now that's normal.”

“Shut up I'm fine.” She crawls out of the embrace and finds the blanket she threw at the TV moments ago and sits beside me on the couch.

…

“So Obi wan isn't dead he's just a voice inside Luke's head? And the Death Star is poorly constructed and can be destroyed by a couple of gun shots?”

“Yeah basically”

A couple of minutes pass and the screen goes black and the beauty of John Williams’s theme begins to play.

“That's it?!? That's the whole movie? Did you bring the next one? Please tell me you brought the next one? What time is it? Do we even have time for the next one?”

“Yes I have it, and yes we have time for it. I don't think we'll have enough time for Return of the Jedi though.”

“Play it now.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Empire Strikes Back

“Eeeeeemmmmmmaaaaa hurry up!”

“My love, I'm going the fastest I can. Be patient.”

“I'm not patient.”

“I know. Try to be.” 

She sticks her tongue out at me. “Being childish now aren't we?” 

She covers her chest with her arms then sticks it out again. “I don't like being kept waiting.” I grab the remote and press play on the movie. 

“Is this better my queen?” I kneel in front of her trying to look like a loyal, courageous knight.

“Perfect.”

The theme plays and the big, yellow title begins to slowly scroll up my screen. An imperial ship glides across our TV and in no time we find our main characters in the icy planet of The Hoth. 

“So Han has a crush on Leia.”

“Yep, but she hides her feelings ….kinda like you did with me.”

“I didn't hide them. They were nonexistent until you kissed me.”

“My love, you absolutely had to have feelings for me. All those glances, you always trusting me with your life, and everything else. You know, Leia kind of reminds me of you, playing hard to get, not admitting you had feelings for me at first, even though it was completely obvious that you did.”

“Ha ha ha, very funny... so, if we were the characters in these movies. Would that mean you get to be Han Solo?”

“Psssh Regina, have you met me? I am 100% Han Solo.”

“I have...and that’s why you’re totally Luke”

"What? No! Where do you get that from?”

“Well, let's see. He’s the supposed _'_ _savior'_ of the story, blonde, brave, does anything to save his friends, has the force in him much like you have magic, shall I go on Miss. Swan?”

My face blushed in defeat _I really am like Luke._  “...watch the movie.”

I kissed the smirk off her face and placed my head on her shoulder. Snuggling together, we continued watching the movie.   
  
…  
  
“Hey look, it's your charming dad.” She pointed wildly at the small green man on the TV. I smiled. “I don't think you know it, but you just gave my dad the greatest compliment in the history of compliments.” 

“Wait, is that puppet thing Yoda?”

“Yep and he's the most awesomest Jedi in the galaxy.” 

“He's a lunatic.”

I quoted the next movie in my most Yoda like voice “When 900 years you have reached, look this good, you will not.”

The face I received was one that had her eyebrow raised mouth open in astonishment and silently judged _seriously Emma?_ with a small head shake. 

Not soon after I fell asleep snuggled up to her side with her fingers gently playing with my hair.  
  
…  
  
 _ **THUD**_

  
“Aaaaoooowww! What was that for?” I got up after being pushed to the floor. Regina was standing, well, not standing, more like slightly jumping. It didn't look like she was breathing and as she pointed at the TV I saw a handless Luke fall down countless feet. I smiled now, understanding my girlfriend's actions, knowing that she had just seen the biggest surprise in cinema history. I looked back at my girlfriend, enjoying the show being put on. 

“WHAT?!? HE’S HIS- WHAT????” I nodded my head, my huge smile threatening to escape from my face. 

“B- b but how?”

My lips pressed her plump pouting ones. “Spoilers love. I'm not going to tell you.”

She pulled away and started pacing the living room clearly still in shock. “But how?Ben said that Vader killed his father there's no way Vader is Luke's dad! No I don't believe this. I refuse to accept this, there's no way. Absolutely no way!” 

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat seeing the once most feared woman in all the realms, freaking out over a movie. 

“How can you watch this??? Han Solo dying but not dying, Luke being trained to be a Jedi, him also being Vader's son-” she was cut off by the theme cuing the end of the episode. 

“No no no no no no no no no no!!! That can't be it! Emma please tell me the TV is being stupid and that's not the whole movie.” 

Still laughing, I couldn't get a word in before Regina grabbed and shook my shoulders “EMMA THIS IS NOT A JOKE!” 

“Shaking myself out of her trap I said “Yes babe, this is the end of the movie. I'm sorry.”

“Well then put the next one in!” 

I sighed and shook my head. “My love, it's almost one thirty. You need sleep or else you're going to be super cranky tomorrow when we go pick up Henry from my mom's.”

“I will be fine. Now put the next one in.” She had her stern no questions asked voice on, and even though (scratch that, _especially_ ) because she's my girlfriend I feared her reactions towards my next sentence.

“Regina, no. We are going to sleep. We will hopefully watch the rest with Henry tomorrow.” 

She looked at the TV then back at me and shyly nodded in agreement. I stuck my hand out, she laced her fingers in mine and we both walked upstairs to our room.   
  
…  
  
 _ **The next morning at Granny's**_

The bell rang signaling the door had opened, and Regina and I looked back to see Snow and David waving behind Henry, who already started running up to Regina. “Mom, Mom, Mom, did you love it? Of course you loved it, it's Star Wars. What episode did you get to? Who's you're favorite character? You know I was thinking last night and you totally remind me of either Anakin Skywalker or Princess Leia-”

“Ha that's what I said last night!!! She totally reminds me of Leia, but now that you pointed it out I can see Anakin.” 

I glanced at Regina and saw a flicker of something in her eye, not fully knowing what it was. She pulled Henry closer and asked, “Henry, explain to me why you would think I'm like Anakin. Forgive me, but I don't know that much about his story.” 

The kid opened his mouth but I stopped him from speaking when I figured out what the glimmer I saw moments ago meant. “SPOILERS! Henry don't tell her anything. We only got to Empire Strikes Back and she's been begging me for spoilers since she finished. Don't cave into the dark side Henry.”

I heard the brunette curse under her breath “Language.” 

She shot her head up. "I didn't say anything.

“Hmmm. Sure.”

Our staring contest was interrupted by the now teenage boy sitting next to us. "So moms, when are we gonna watch the rest of them?”

Before I had a chance to open my mouth I heard a quick “today!” erupt from the brunettes mouth. My son and I both simultaneously looked at her before she cleared her throat and looked down and said, "I mean if you guys want to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr username:  
> timetravelingravenclaw17
> 
> hope you liked it! Please comment! 
> 
> And may the force be with you...always

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr username:  
> Timetravelingravenclaw17
> 
> And may the force be with you... always


End file.
